The QuickMan Saga
by Shatterstar
Summary: The year is 200X,Dr. Wily has created 8 new robots to destroy Megaman,but 1 of them is granted the power to make his own choices and descisions,what will this make of Wily's plan?Find out....
1. ~Chapter 1~

The QuickMan Saga  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The year is 200X,Megaman has saved the world from the maniacal Dr. Wily,well,at least for now he has.For at the   
present time,Wily himself is working on not 6,but 8 deadly robots to destroy megaman.Of these is a bot tha may or may not   
change the Earth's future.  
All is black,and all that can be heard is the voice of Dr. Wily."Quickman,you have been designed to destroy megaman,  
but unlike my other creations,I have installed some special enhancments within your body.I hope you will use their power to the   
fullest,and rid the world of that meddling Megaman,and the world will be mine once and for all!"  
Quickman's eyes open into a dim and dark lab of Dr. Wily,hidden in the fractures of Skull Castle,a hidden castle within   
the outskirts of what is left of earth.All Quickman knows in his knowledge is what Wily has told him,about the enhancements,  
about his mission to destroy megaman,and that of accomplishing the most important task of all,helping wily succeed to rule the   
world,at all costs.But unknown to Wily,his enhancments have also given Quickman a mind of his own,and a will to make his   
own free choices.This might be Wily's ultimate mistake.....  
  
At the lab of Dr. Light,Rock and his sister,Roll,and living peacefully at the thought of Wily's defeat and riddance to the  
world,but unknown to them,Wily has a new and improved plan to take over the earth.But the peace is broken by Dr. Light   
running in the room and giving Rock a message:  
"Megaman!(Rock)Hurry!The City is being attacked!"Dr. Light yelled out to him.Megaman rushes to the scene(with his   
ability to depart his molecules and make them reappear somewhere else,like in the games...kinda like Gokou's "Instantanious   
Movement" from DBZ,huh?),and in the city he sees a huge red robot with spikey-like bomb looking things as his hands causing  
destruction.  
"Who the hell are you!?",Megaman yells out to the robot.  
"I am Crash Man,a robot created to destroy,by the genious Dr. Wily,and as part of my mission,I shall destroy YOU!",  
Crash Man fires a bomb from his hand and it attaches to Megaman.  
"What the hell is this!?",Megaman yells out."It is a "crash bomb",it attaches to your body and explodes,destroying you!"  
Megaman struggles as the bomb detonates while attached to his body,but he is unable to escape and the bomb explodes!  
The bomb was unable to destroy Megaman,but it depleted a good well amount of his life energy.But Megaman is   
unwilling to give up,and he charges his blaster(I KNOW he was unable to do this in MM2,quit yelling at me,it's just a FANFIC  
for christ's sake!) and fires it a Crash Man,but Crash Man easily evades it by jumping in the air.  
"Damnit!Stay still you son of a bitch!",Megaman yells in anger.Megaman still isn't willing to give up,and jumps in the air   
and fires another blaster shot at Crash Man.This time it hits him!  
Crash Man falls down to the ground but isn't out yet.He gets up from the ground and fires another crash bomb at   
Megaman,but he evades it and fires another charged blaster shot at Crash Man,and Crashman gets hit and falls to the ground in   
pain again.  
"Give up,Crash Man,you're finished.Wily's robots are no stronger than they were on my first adventure,you're all too   
weak to defeat me.".Crash Man is angered by Megaman's comment,and struggles to get up from the ground,but is unable to.  
He knows his fate,he shall die at the hands of Megaman.Wily's first part to his dream to rule the world as been ruined,but much  
more is in store for Megaman,for Wily has 7 more robots to attack megaman with.  
"I will--NEVER GIVE UP!",Crashman yells out to megaman,but before Megaman can fire the finishing blaster shot   
blow,a large lasermite boomerang hits Megaman on the back and he falls to the ground.The boomerang returns to the hand of   
Quickman,Wily's #1 assassain on this team on 8.  
Is Megaman down and out for the count?Or will He have the strength to double-team these deadly assassains of Dr.   
Wily,and even if he can,what of the other 6?Will the world perish at the hands of these deadly robots?....uh,read the next   
chapter to find out. 


	2. ~Chapter 2~

The Quickman Saga  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Megaman wakes up in the disoriented,disorganized lab of Dr. Wily,to find himself captive in chains in what seems like a torture chamber.He looks around the room to find robot masters of all sorts everywhere,gazing upon him with evil eyes.  
"Lookie what we have here,fellas,the guy who has been a threat to our master!",one of the evil gazing robot masters says.  
"Yea,let's beat the life outta him!",says another.The blueish robot master raises his fist in the air and is about to punch Megaman when Dr. Wily comes in.  
"Stop!Do not hurt him......yet,that is!",Wily boasted at the Robot Masters.Wily walks toward Megaman,and he stops in front of him and smacks him in the face.  
"You idiotic piece of junk metal created by that dork of a scientist,Light!You actually thought you could outwit ME,the greatest scientific genious known to man!?Dumbass,for your fruitless efforts you shall die at my hands and be the first the witness my rule over this pathetic planet!",megaman looks at Wily with an evil glare.  
"You won't rule the world,I WILL stop you from your maniacal shceme,your terror to this planet won't sufice forever!".Wily gets upset and smacks Megaman again.  
Quickman watches this whole thing in awe.For some reason,he doesn't quite see as much joy in this as Wily does.  
"Robots,dispose of this trash!"Wily commanded.The Robots obeyed.This was the law of the castle of Wily,and if anybody objected,they are through,but Wily didn't think much of rebellion,since obeying Wily was all the robots knew.Well,all robots but Quickman.He only watched as the Robot Masters beat up on Megaman.Something was swelling up inside of him.He didn't quite know what it was.He didn't understand this burning inside of his body.Something was telling him to help Megaman.A burning desire for peace struck in Quickman,and he felt it was all he needed to accomplish,for this burning he wished not to feel anymore.  
He struck at the robots,taking out Bubble Man first,for he knew that he was weak to his power.  
Surprised at the Quickman's rebellion,the robot master started to attack quickman,for the one and only other thing they knew,was to attack and destroy those who help Megaman,no matter who and for what cause.But Quickman had some strange advantage over him.It seems that his powers were enhanced as well as his ability to live life and make free will choices.Using these,he took out all of the other robot master except for Flash Man.Quickman was frozen in place and his power was draining fast.He could not attack back.He needed some sort of help.Then he realized what he knew of Wily's plans for these robots.Flash Man's weakness was plasma,and that was Megaman's plain blaster shot.If only he could free Megaman,then he could help defeat Flashman.  
Quickman forced the power to break out of Flashman's frozen grip,and as he does that,he uses his incredible speed to knock Flashman in the face with a devastating punch AND free Megaman in a total of 3.09562 seconds.  
"Huh......why are you helping me?",Megaman asked Quickman in shock and relief.  
  
"I couldn't take watching Wily's robots beat on you much longer,I know killing you is the sole purpose of my creation,but I realizd I can do much better things with my life like help the world from sickos like Wily."Megaman looked at him with awe.He was surprised a robotic creation of pure evil designed by Dr. Wily of all people would turn on Wily and help Megaman with the freedom of life.But,it seems Crash Man is not down,he walks toward Quickman and looks at him then Megaman.Quickman gets in a fighting stance.  
"Wait!I do not intend on fighting!",CrashMan said.Quickman gets down from is fighting stance and looks rather confused.  
"You don't intend on fighting!?",Quickman said in awe,"But....that was all Wily created you for,how can you know of more than this!?"  
"You don't get it,do you?You weren't the ONLY one to get the power the make your own desicions on choices,you were just the first to realize you COULD!I just realized I could right now for myself,and I am choosing your path,besides,you helped me earlier,this should be good enough repayment."Quickman and Megaman just stare at him with awe,they could not believe what they had heard,especially not Megaman.I mean,not 1,but now 2 of Wily's creations are turning on him,what's going to be next!?,find out next chapter,cause I'm kinda tired of typing my ass off at the moment..... 


End file.
